Erath County, Texas
Erath County (pronounced EE-rath) is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 33,001. It is named for George Bernard Erath, an early surveyor and a soldier at the Battle of San Jacinto. Erath County is one of 46 prohibition, or entirely dry, counties in the state of Texas. The seat of the county is Stephenville6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,823 km² (1,090 sq mi). 2,814 km² (1,086 sq mi) of it is land and 9 km² (3 sq mi) of it (0.32%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 67 * U.S. Highway 281 * U.S. Highway 377 * State Highway 6 * State Highway 108 Adjacent counties *Palo Pinto County (north) *Hood County (northeast) *Somervell County (east) *Bosque County (southeast) *Hamilton County (south) *Comanche County (southwest) *Eastland County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 33,001 people, 12,568 households, and 8,106 families residing in the county. The population density was 12/km² (30/sq mi). There were 14,422 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (13/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 89.72% White, 0.82% Black or African American, 0.66% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 6.78% from other races, and 1.63% from two or more races. 15.03% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,568 households out of which 31.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.70% were married couples living together, 7.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.50% were non-families. 27.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.60% under the age of 18, 17.00% from 18 to 24, 25.90% from 25 to 44, 19.10% from 45 to 64, and 13.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 97.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,708, and the median income for a family was $39,491. Males had a median income of $27,972 versus $20,765 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,655. About 10.30% of families and 16.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.70% of those under age 18 and 7.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bluff Dale (unincorporated) *Clairette (unincorporated) *Dublin *Huckabay (unincorporated) *Lingleville (unincorporated) *Morgan Mill (unincorporated) *Stephenville See also *Dry counties External links *Erath County *[http://www.tsha.utexas.edu/handbook/online/articles/view/EE/hce6.html Erath County in Handbook of Texas Online] at the University of Texas * Entry for George B. Erath from the [http://texashistory.unt.edu/permalink/meta-pth-5827 Biographical Encyclopedia of Texas] published 1880, hosted by the Portal to Texas History. Category:Counties of Texas Category:Erath County, Texas